


untitled.

by maryjanewatson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryjanewatson/pseuds/maryjanewatson
Summary: you've been stressed lately and Sebastian wants to help. vaguely dom/sub, emphasis on the "vaguely." pwp.





	untitled.

You’d had the most stressful week you could remember in a long time. **  
**

 

The last six months’ worth of hard work at your job seemed to be going down the drain, the results you were expecting turning out to be dismal, at best. All of that stress was affecting your personal life, making you snap at friends and family for no reason, and bringing to the surface all of the insecurities you swore you had dealt with long ago.

 

Letting your bag loudly drop to the floor, you made your way to the couch in your living room, flopping down on it like the bag had a second earlier. It was the end of your six-day work week and the thought of wasting any rest time was not an option, and if all you had energy for from that moment until Monday morning was lie immobile, then that’s what you were damn well going to do.

 

You didn’t even bother calling out your boyfriend’s name, in no mood to be around people, even if Sebastian was one of the few things that actually made you smile in times like these. Truthfully, you knew you’d be short with him from all the stress (you weren’t proud of how you’d often take those things out on other people, but old habits are hard to change), and the farther he kept himself from you, the better. Just for now.

 

You did, however, text him to let him know you were home once you’d begrudgingly gotten up from the couch to put on comfortable clothes and remove your makeup, and he replied with a cheery text and five kiss-face emojis, letting you know he’d be home from hanging out with his friends in a few hours. You narrowed your eyes at the gray speech bubble on your phone, wanting to be annoyed that Sebastian managed to be cheerful all the time, but knowing deep down that it wasn’t true; you had seen him not cheerful plenty of times, seen him angry, sad, depressed, anxious, for a thousand different reasons. He was just better at keeping a positive attitude about things, and what you were really annoyed at was yourself for failing to do that.      

 

Rolling your eyes at nothing and no one in particular, you threw your phone among the couch cushions and turned on the TV, hoping a couple of hours with your favorite shows would rid you of your funk.

 

When Sebastian finally arrived home, you’d fallen asleep on the couch, and you woke up to the feeling of his hands gently running through your hair.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” He greeted once you opened your eyes.

 

The living room was dark, the sun having set long before, the only light coming from the idle TV displaying the “Are you still watching?” message from Netflix.

 

You rubbed your eyes to get the sleep off of them, and wiped the bit of drool that’d gathered on your chin. _I really must’ve been tired_ , you thought, as the drooling only happened in those cases.

 

“‘Time is it?” You mumbled, still a little groggy, and hoping for a second that Sebastian hadn’t noticed the wet spot on the cushion by your head.

 

“Ten-something,” Sebastian replied, sitting on the edge of the couch.

 

You sat in silence for a moment, until he spoke up again.

 

“You eaten? We can order something. Been craving orange chicken for a while.”

 

He gave an easy smile, and as your body woke up fully, you were still in a terrible mood.

 

“Yep.” Was all you said, afraid anything else would sound sharp and he’d pick up on it.

 

“Cool, I’ll order the usual, then!” Sebastian perked up, your restraint seemingly unnoticed.

 

When the food arrived, the two of you ate on the couch while watching something you honestly weren’t paying attention to. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were, and busied yourself with your plate, not noticing Sebastian kept one eye on you and one on the TV the whole time.

 

Offering to clean up after you’d finished, you lingered in the kitchen, trying to avoid your boyfriend as much as possible.

 

“So, what’s going on with you?” Sebastian asked, coming into the kitchen and startling the hell out of you.

 

Your first instinct was to lie, to tell him you were just tired, that everything was good, or that you were maybe getting sick. You just really wanted to avoid talking about your problems and coming off as a whiny brat. You felt like you did that enough, anyway, when you’d vent to him about your insecurities about yourself, about your relationship, your finances as a regular nine-to-five worker compared to his as a Hollywood actor, about wanting to keep yourself out of the spotlight because you knew how vicious the press and his fans could be, but supporting his career at the same time. He didn’t need to hear about your inconsequential every day troubles on top of all that.

 

So, you said something or other about not having slept well the night before and hoped it’d stick. Unfortunately for you, you’d been dating Sebastian long enough that he could see right through you.

 

“Listen, you don’t have to talk about whatever’s happening, but can I at least try to help distract you?” He asked, getting closer to you. “I came home early dying to spend some time with my girl.”

 

God damn him.

 

Whenever he used that pet name, you turned to putty in his hands. And especially so when he’d nuzzle into your neck, letting his stubble slightly scratch you afterwards, which was exactly what he did.

 

Despite yourself, you felt your skin prickle in goosebumps and your knees give in some, and you wanted to hate how you could feel his smirk against your skin, knowing he’d won you over, but you somehow forgot how to when his lips brushed against that one spot below your ear.

 

When his lips finally touched yours, you’d all but forgotten about your stress, and just melted right into it, your arms wrapping around his neck. It was hard not to when Sebastian was the sort of person to give all of himself into everything he did, and that included kissing you. You never felt like he was anywhere but right with you, nor that he wanted to be anywhere else. It was intoxicating to know you had that effect on him.

 

His lips softly brushed against yours, taking his time to tease you before deepening the kiss. The moment your tongues first touched was electrifying, and a moan escaped you before you even noticed. That only seemed to spur him on, and his hands tightened on your hips.

 

Focused entirely on Sebastian, you wanted to see how worked up you could get him, so you moved one of your hands up to tangle in his hair, and pulled just so right at the base. His body immediately stiffened up against you, and he let out a surprised, needy moan that shot right down to your core.   

 

You lost track of how long you’d been kissing when you finally came up for air, but from the way Sebastian looked, it must’ve been a while. His hair was dishevelled in a fucked-out way, his lips swollen and bitten-red, his chest heaving, and his jeans noticeably tighter on the front. It was a sight you could never get sick of.

 

He got a little shy when he noticed how intently you were staring at him, and let out the cutest giggle, running a hand through his hair, which only made you want him more. It was criminal how hot he was without doing anything in particular, while looking adorable at the same time.

 

“Quit starin’, come on,” He urged, taking your hand and leading you to the bedroom.  

 

You hadn’t even fully gone through the threshold and Sebastian’s lips were on yours again, his hands pushing you towards the bed.

 

As the back of your knees connected with the mattress, you lowered yourself down, pulling him with you, and both of you settled in the middle of the bed.

 

You could feel Sebastian hard against you, and so you slightly raised your hips to meet his, and he hissed sharply.

 

“Shit,” he said, impatiently. “You wanna do Colors?”

 

“Colors” was an agreement you’d made regarding your sex life, where the colors served as code: green for when things felt good and one should keep going, yellow for when things needed to slow down a bit or take a different turn, and red for when things needed to stop immediately because they didn’t feel good, were uncomfortable, or any other reason that made either of you want to stop. It was usually reserved for kinkier times, when things such as restraining, spanking, or general roughhousing were involved.

 

“Sure,” You replied to him. “But you top.”

 

It was mostly a switch as to who would play the dominant and the submissive in the bedroom when Colors were involved, depending solely on your moods that given day. And since you were beyond stressed from having to call the shots so much this past week, you were dying for someone to take control for a second and let you relax and just do what you were told, knowing there would be someone to take care of you. As good as Sebastian was while giving orders, he was even better during the aftercare, and your skin tingled with anticipation.

 

“Okay, tell me your colors.” He requested.

 

“Green’s ok, yellow’s slow down, red’s stop.” You dutifully answered.

 

“Good girl.” He praised sweetly, kissing you softly one last time before standing up.

 

“Strip.” Sebastian demanded, and you quickly obliged. You knew better than to keep him waiting when you were playing.

 

Making quick work of your shirt and sweats, you stopped uncertainly with your hands on the clasp of your bra, not knowing if he wanted to be the one to undo it, as he usually did. You raised a questioning eyebrow at him, making him sigh in disapproval.

 

“If you take all the time in the world to follow orders, I guess I’ll have to take my time to make you come.”

 

Right. Off it went, then.

 

Once fully naked before him, you fought the impulse to cover yourself. You didn’t have the highest self-esteem, and having a boyfriend considered to be one of the most attractive people in the world didn’t help you feel like you were hot enough for him. But the way he looked at you certainly proved he didn’t share your opinion.

 

Sebastian looked like he could eat you, and he reached down to press the heel of his hand onto his aching cock through his jeans, to relieve some of the pressure.

 

“Jesus.” He breathed, and removed all of his clothing as well. “Wish you could see yourself.”

 

He pulled you to him and kissed you like he just couldn’t help himself, his mouth mean and biting, and you raked your nails down his abdomen, making him pull away.

 

“Did I say you could touch me?” He asked, rhetorically. You’d forgotten about that little rule of his. “Lie back, legs open. And don’t touch me until I tell you, or I’ll stop completely.”

 

You did as he said, and waited.

 

After a few seconds, Sebastian got on his knees and licked a hot stripe up your cunt without warning, and you immediately reached out to bury your hands in his hair, before remembering you shouldn’t. He noticed your restraint, and seemed satisfied with it. He teasingly licked at you for a few more moments before speaking up again.

 

“Oh, and you’re not allowed to come before me, either.”

 

Then he went back to work, eating you out as if his life depended on it, and you had to force yourself to concentrate on your breathing to keep you from coming. The closer you got to the edge, the harder you gripped the sheets underneath you, to the point where they had completely come off the sides of the mattress and were balled up in your fists.

 

Every now and then, Sebastian would pair his ministrations with one of his hands scratching your sides, or pinching your nipples, and the way it made you jump had him moaning against your clit which, in turn, made you arch up from the bed even more.

 

At a certain point, you knew you wouldn’t be able to hold off from coming, and you begged him to stop and let you suck him off instead, knowing it’d slow you down enough to keep going for a while yet.

 

He complied, sitting with his back to the headboard as you kneeled between his legs. He was as hard as a rock, his cockhead a dark pink and glistening against his stomach.

 

Even if you were playing the submissive, that didn’t mean you couldn’t still have fun teasing Sebastian, you reasoned with yourself, so you took it very slowly. You first worked at his balls, gently cupping them in your hands, and he mewled. Then, you moved your hand up the shaft, varying the pressure as your fist moved up and down, and finally you let the slightest of touches reach the head, gathering the beads of precum at the slit.

 

“You’re gonna fucking kill me,” He grit between his teeth, eyes closing briefly.

 

Feigning innocence, you pouted at him.

 

“Am I not doing it right? Does it feel bad?” You batted your eyelashes, and tightened the grip of your hand. Sebastian’s eyes shot open, his mouth going slack.  

 

“It feels fucking amazing— _aah_ ” He moaned as your mouth found his cock, taking him in one go, your eyes watering from the effort. But when his hands came to your hair to keep you in place and his thighs tensed around you, it was worth it.

 

Sebastian made the most amazing sounds when he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t shy about moaning, or asking for what he wanted, or telling you how good he thought you looked and felt. But he reserved the real dirty talk to days like these, when he could really get into it.

 

“ _Fuuuck_ , your mouth feels so fucking good on me, baby,” He said, hands tightening in your hair. “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you? Just taking my whole cock like that, shit.”

 

You sped up your movements, wanting to get him even more undone, using your lips and tongue on as much of his cock as possible, and your hand on what you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

 

Then all of a sudden Sebastian yanked your hair, harshly pulling you off of him, getting up from the bed.

 

“Hands and knees, now.” He ordered sternly, and you did as you were told, crawling closer to the edge of the bed so he could reach out.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll feel it for days,” He growled, reaching into the bedside drawer to retrieve a condom. “You want that, Y/N? Wanna feel me so you’ll know who you belong to?”

 

“Yes, fuck, Seb, please, I need it,” You begged, looking over your shoulder.

 

“So fucking eager.” He scolded, but knowing he wouldn’t last long, either.

 

Once the condom had been securely put on, he leaned forward and let his dick rest in the cleft of your ass, and his demeanor turned sweet for a second.

 

“Color?” He asked by your ear, one hand coming up to put a lock of hair behind your ear.

 

“Green.” You told him happily, and the two of you exchanged a quick kiss before he straightened back up, and lined his cock with your entrance, carefully inching forward. When he was about halfway in, he bottomed out, making you cry out in pleasure.

 

“Yeah, you like that? Fuck, you feel so good around me, I can’t fucking stand it.”

 

Sebastian wasted no time thrusting into you, barely pulling out before thrusting again, and he kept a tight grip on your hips to keep you from moving up the bed.  

 

His hands would intermittently reach around to massage your tits, or pinch a nipple, and even lightly brush against your clit, and you felt your orgasm start to coil hot in your belly.

 

You couldn’t hold yourself up anymore, and fell to your elbows on the bed, unable to even moan, and your sudden lack of noise had Sebastian starting to worry some.

 

“Babe, what’s your color?” He asked, as he slowed down the movement of his hips.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” you reassured him, though barely able to catch your breath.

 

He stopped his hips almost completely, then, dropping the dominant act, the hand not holding your waist running through your hair, soothingly.

 

“Breathe, honey,” Sebastian urged, and you tried, but the feeling of him filling you so completely was almost too much. With his help, you rose to your knees again, his chest flush with your back as he slowly picked up his pace again, holding you up with an arm around your middle.

 

Your moaning resumed, and a smug smirk found its way onto his face.

 

“Am I making you feel that good?” He whispered into your neck, making goosebumps rise on your skin.

 

“Yes,” You replied, feeling your lower belly tightening, your orgasm so close you could practically taste it.

 

As if noticing it, Sebastian’s movements sped up further, and his right hand immediately went to your clit, rubbing it the way he knew you liked when you were close.

 

“I won’t torture you any more, you can come now,” He murmured into your hair, his voice gruff with arousal.

 

It took all of five seconds for your orgasm to hit you, and you felt your lungs burning.

 

“Seb, I'm—” You managed to get out, and you bent forward again, gripping the sheets tightly as he helped you ride it out, the feeling of your cunt clenching around his cock making his knees weak. It lasted for so long that your legs began to shake, and your head felt tingly.

 

His own orgasm followed a minute or two later as you were still trying to catch your breath, your name coming out like a litany from his lips.

 

“ _Fuck, baby, yes_ ” He groaned, his fingers bruising your hips as he slammed into you, and finally stilled as he spilled hotly into your dripping cunt.

 

He fell forward on you as you fully lowered your body onto the mattress, holding most of his weight on his arms, still not ready to stop touching you yet.

 

He eventually got up to remove the condom and get a washcloth to clean himself and you up, and get you some water. When he lied back down, you were almost asleep.

 

“Hey,” He nudged you gently. “You know that if I ask about your day, I want to hear about it, right? Good or bad.”

 

Damn. You thought he’d forgotten about that.

 

“Just don’t wanna bug you.” You shrugged, absentmindedly playing with the necklace around his neck that he never took off.

 

“You don’t, though.” He reassured you. “What bugs me is seeing you upset and not being able to do anything about it. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I don’t want you to keep stuff to yourself just because you think I don’t want to hear it. Because I do. And you can’t keep bottling all that shit up.”

 

As always, you knew he was right. You did have a tendency to keep things to yourself, and it always backfired on you, stressing you out more than necessary. So you started telling him all that was on your mind, and he listened patiently, his fingers brushing against your skin, your hair, his lips kissing different parts of you, until you had let it all out.

 

It didn’t fix your problems, by any means, but it did lift a weight off your shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” You said, after a moment of silence.

 

“Of course.” Sebastian smiled. “Love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” You replied, and that night you slept easier than you had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://clayappuzzo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
